Daddy's Girl
by Hyper Princess
Summary: This is a sweet little fic about Bra and Vegeta. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! Sorry for the short summary, the title explains it all......


Daddy's Girl  
  
AN: Hi ppls, I know you probably are mad cuz the next chapter of Blackouts can be fun isn't out yet, but it has been started. Well, even though this song is from the Sailor Moon Soundtrack, I believe it fits the situation perfectly. This is my first attempt at a sonfic so be nice.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailormoon (this song). They belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
  
::Flashback::  
  
As Vegeta and Bulma sleep soundly in bed, a small whimper is heard from the room next-door. It is little 6 year old Bra, who is afraid of going to school. Vegeta, due to his super sense of hearing, senses this and goes to see what's wrong. She has a good cry as Vegeta comforts her and goes back to bed. He never truly shows this side of himself to anyone except his baby girl, and occasionally Bulma. (AN: I know it is OOC, but it is MY fic! lol)   
  
::Flashback ends::  
  
As Bra closes the photo album, she remembers how she felt that day. She is all grown up now and is graduating from High School tomorrow.   
  
From pigtails to perfume,  
I'm growing up so soon.  
  
  
She remembers her years of high school and how her, Pan and Maron ruled the school. They always were invited to the best parties, and guys stood in the hall dazed as they passed by.   
  
Going to parties,   
I love having my own room.  
Don't spend as much time at home now,  
there's so much to do.  
  
She re-opens the photo album and comes across her favorite picture of her and her father. She sits there and holds it for a minute.  
  
But I know, it's true,  
I'll always be Daddy's girl,  
out in the great big world,  
he's taught me what's right from wrong,  
I feel so strong, I'll always be Daddy's girl.  
  
Vegeta comes in and sees her holding the picture. He remembers when it was taken.   
  
::Flash Back::  
  
Against his protests, Bulma had dragged him to a family picnic. Bra, about 7, was running around chasing Trunks. She slipped and fell flat on her face. She got up and realized she had scrapped her knee. As soon as she saw a drop of blood beginning to trickle down her shin, she began wailing. Vegeta heard this and went to rescue his baby girl. He calmed her down and she jumped up and gave him a big hug. As soon as his brain registered to what was happening, he returned the hug. Little did they know, until the next day of course, Bulma had snapped a picture of that very scene.   
  
::flash Back Ends::  
  
Vegeta walks out of the room and into the kitchen. He sees an essay from Bra's English class on the refrigerator with a large 'A' on the top. He picks it up and begins reading. It is about for her hopes and dreams for the future. She hopes to have a steady career , a husband (preferably Goten....lol), kids, and to be just like her Daddy.  
  
I fill up my diary,  
With all my dreams and hopes.  
The future keeps changing,  
Like a rainbow kaleidoscope.  
A special boy waits just for me but,  
Even though he is so nice,   
I know, Inside,  
I'll always be Daddy's girl.  
Out in the great big world,  
He's taught me to believe in me,  
and I'll succeed.  
I'll always be Daddy's girl.  
  
::The next Day::  
  
As Pan and Maron jump up and down excitedly, Bra remembers her life up until now, and finally realizes that her father has always been there for her. She starts to cry while remembering the memories.   
  
Announcer: Thomas Blerkel.......Bra Briefs........  
  
As Bra walks up to the stage, she becomes scared of what will happen to her after this point, she turns for a moment as her father gives her a reassuring smile. (which Bulma keeps telling him she saw him smiling, and he keeps denying) She feels better and walks across the stage smiling.  
  
Soon I'm gonna be all on my own.  
I feel ten feet tall,  
I'm not that little girl anymore,  
I can do it all.  
  
I'll always be daddy's girl.  
Out in the great big world  
He's taught me what's right from wrong,  
I feel so strong,  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl.   
  
::Later at the Graduation party::  
  
Bra is still strolling down memory lane. And can't think of how to thank her father for 18 years of all he gave her. She gets up on stage and calls for everyone's attention.   
  
The greatest gift in the world,  
Is being Daddy's girl,  
He's given me the perfect start,  
Right from the heart,  
I'll always be Daddy's girl,  
I'll always be Daddy's girl,  
I'll always be Daddy's girl.  
Daddy's girl.   
  
She Begins to sing.. Her voice goes through the notes of this very special song dedicated to her father. Her voice sounds like it was made for this song.   
  
From pigtails to perfume,  
I'm growing up so soon.  
Going to parties,  
I love having my own room.  
Don't spend as much time at home now,  
there's so much to do.  
But I know, it's true,  
  
I'll always be Daddy's girl,  
out in the great big world,  
he's taught me what's right from wrong,  
I feel so strong, I'll always be Daddy's girl.  
  
I fill up my diary,  
With all my dreams and hopes.  
The future keeps changing,  
Like a rainbow kaleidoscope.  
A special boy waits just for me but,  
Even though he is so nice,   
I know, Inside,  
  
I'll always be Daddy's girl.  
Out in the great big world,  
He's taught me to believe in me,  
and I'll succeed.  
I'll always be Daddy's girl.  
  
Soon I'm gonna be all on my own.  
I feel ten feet tall,  
I'm not that little girl anymore,  
I can do it all.  
  
I'll always be daddy's girl.  
Out in the great big world  
He's taught me what's right from wrong,  
I feel so strong,  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl.   
  
  
The greatest gift in the world,  
Is being Daddy's girl,  
He's given me the perfect start,  
Right from the heart,  
I'll always be Daddy's girl,  
I'll always be Daddy's girl,  
I'll always be Daddy's girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the song ends, Vegeta, only to Bra's eyes, can be seen in the back with tears in his eyes. She mouths "thank you" to him and he mouths "You're Welcome" back.  
  
  



End file.
